bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*The Reigai and Inaba are victorious. |forces1 =*8 Shinigami Captains |forces2 =*1 Modified Soul *14 Reigai |commanders1=*Yoruichi Shihōin |commanders2=*7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba |side1 =*Captain Suì-Fēng *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Yoruichi Shihōin *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi |side2 =*7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba *Reigai-Sajin Komamura *Reigai-Retsu Unohana *Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku *Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake *Reigai-Isane Kotetsu † *Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki *Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame *Reigai-Yumichika Ayasagawa *Reigai-Izuru Kira *Reigai-Shūhei Hisagi *Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki *Reigai-Matsumoto Rangiku *Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya |casual1 =*The Gotei 13 are defeated. |casual2 =*Inaba is moderately injured. The Reigai are uninjured. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between several Shinigami captains against 7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba and his invading army of Reigai. Prelude Just as Kagerōza is about to strike an injured Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he is prevented from doing so by the arrival of Captain Suì-Fēng who is accompanied by Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, carrying an unconscious Akon. Surprised, Inaba wonders how she got out of the barrier he'd place her in, but she comments on his decision to do so in order to gain control of the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi Shihōin then arrives and Inaba remarks about the former captain finally revealing herself. Bleach anime; Episode 328 Yoruichi reveals that she experienced trouble in covertly freeing Suì-Fēng and the others for which Inaba sardonically apologizes for, advising her that his actions were necessary to gain power. Yoruichi mocks his belief that he can place himself in such power and Inaba insists that she does not underestimate him as he dislikes it, but Yoruichi merely replies that he shouldn't underestimate his opponents neither. A large door near Inaba opens to reveal the presence of the original Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake as the real Captain Byakuya Kuchiki slowly descends the stairs from above. Despite being outnumbered, Inaba laughs at the requests for him to surrender. The Shinigami prepare to battle Inaba as Suì-Fēng states his madness would now end. Battle Just as the Shinigami attack, Reigai appear, counter their attacks a surround Inaba in a protective formation. Hitsugaya comments that they evenly matched, but Yoruichi reminds him that the Reigai and Inaba are uninjured. Kenpachi states that he doesn't care as Byakuya releases Senbonzakura. He is confronted by Captain Sajin Komamura's Reigai who knocks away the blades, forcing Byakuya evades him and the Reigai clashes with Kenpachi. The two exchange blows before Reigai- Retsu Unohana intervenes as trades attacks with Kenpachi for a while until they are interrupted by Ukitake and Kyōraku. They, in turn, are attacked by Reigai-Isane in defense of Unohana's clone. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi then attempt to attack the two Reigai healers, but are blocked and are forced to evade multiple thrusts from Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whose arm is then frozen by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya summons his ice dragon then, but Ukitake's clone redirects the attack back at the youthful captain. Hitsugaya evades, but Reigai-Kyōraku ambushes him, but Byakuya uses his Shikai to defend him. With none of their attacks working, Byakuya releases his Bankai and surrounds four of the Reigai, telling the others to take their chance. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi then try to attack Inaba using Shunkō, but he just uses Raikū's abilities to absorb the attack. Hitsugaya uses Sennen Hyōrō on Inaba, but he merely breaks free using the Shunkō abilities he'd just recorded. Kenpachi and Hitsugaya explain his abilities to their surprise before moving to attack Inaba jointly. Inaba tries to use the Shunkō attack to stop Hitsugaya and Kenpachi, but Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng nullify the attack by reversing the spin on their own Shunkō. As a result, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi succeed in jointly slashing their opponent. The Reigai continue to battle even though Inaba appears defeated and are questioned as to why they are doing as such considering that their master has been killed. They hold the four original captains captive with their blades and Yoruichi demands why they are still fighting and Suì-Fēng confirms that Inaba has been beaten. Before they realize what is happening, Inaba descends from the ceiling and slashes the captive captains with an evil smirk on his face. Inaba commends their teamwork but states they had no chance of victory from the beginning. Byakuya attempts to attack him, but he is blocked by the Reigai. Inaba retreats to the higher levels and asks if they now understand that their attacks are pointless and that their plight without hope. Inaba prepares to have the Shinigami finished off as his victims wince. Out of no where, Ashisogi Jizō is suddenly plunged into Inaba's back as Reigai-Kurotsuchi appears to betray him. Reigai-Kurotsuchi then mockingly reveals that he had, in fact, traded places with his Reigai a long time ago and was in fact, the original Kurotsuchi the whole time. Kurotsuchi then removes his contact lenses and his bracelet as he taunts Inaba, informing him that he was in over his head if he thought he could defeat superior officers. Inaba curses him, asking when he swapped and Kurotsuchi mocks the question, revealing it to be when the Reigai first entered the Human World. Inaba still insists that the real captains are still at a disadvantage as he gets to his feet. Kurotsuchi binds him with his extendable arm and states that Inaba is too conceited for his own good. He throws Inaba about for a bit before his former subordinate cuts himself free, stating that such a weak attack would never defeat him. Kurotsuchi merely injects himself with Hojiku Zai and regenerates his arm.Bleach anime; Episode 329 Kurotsuchi reveals he was just biding time for Ashisogi Jizō's toxins to work, but Inaba states that he has come prepared for that possibility as well. Surprised, the captain requests to test that theory, stating that if Inaba could move, he should be able to attack him without much difficulty. Inaba counters that he can see through Kurotsuchi's trickery. Inaba tries to predict Kurotsuchi's next move, his eyes glowing violet as he does so. Repeating the question, Kurotsuchi merely walks up to Inaba and stabs him with his Zanpakutō. Inaba staggers and Kurotsuchi evades his clumsiness easily. Inaba realizes that although he is not paralyzed, he cannot react to Kurotsuchi's movements in time. Kurotsuchi reveals that he injected Inaba with a thought-inhibiting drug with his initial strike, deeply shocking his former subordinate as he shows him the purple vial. Kurotsuchi reveals that a scientist's worst fear is oblivion as knowledge is the very reason for their existence. He explains the drug will render Inaba unable to think and use his accumulated knowledge up until this point. Inaba begins to pant heavily and bleed quite profusely at this point. Suì-Fēng demands that Kurotsuchi finish Inaba just before Reigai-Isane jumps up and get in between the two. Isane's clone declares that she will heal him, but Inaba states that only today would he admit his weakness in a situation. Reigai-Isane advises him not to stand as his body has become weaker when he asks her what the problem is. Inaba suddenly lashes out against her, cutting down his own subordinate in a violent fashion. The original Shinigami are shocked by his violence and Kurotsuchi observes that he has lost control over his emotions which he believes may be an unforeseen effect of his drug. Inaba ignores him and picks up the Red Pill that spilled from Reigai-Isane. Hitsugaya wonders if the pill is a Gikongan, but Kurotsuchi reveals that it is, in fact, a Mod-Soul, asking Inaba how he got that sort of technology. However, Inaba appears to have lost the ability to talk as he begins to gag, disappointing Kurotsuchi in the process. Inaba again reasserts that he is on a higher level that them all before he begins to inject the Mod-Soul he obtained from Reigai-Isane. He initially screams in pain, shocking both Reigai and Shinigami before his unhurt soul is removed from his body, which collapses to the ground revealing that he was inhabiting a Reigai the whole time. Kurotsuchi realizes that he has subjected Inaba's Mod-Soul to the injuries he has recently received including the effects of Kurotsuchi's drug. Confirming this, Inaba attacks Kurotsuchi, who falls safely to the ground below as the Reigai rejoin their master on the higher levels. When prompted by both Ukitake and Kyōraku, Inaba reveals that he was the creator of the original Mod-Souls, to the disbelief of Kurotsuchi. Inaba violently rebukes this and states that when Project Spearhead was discontinued, all the data was to be destroyed despite his creations being imbued with the Reiatsu of individual Shinigami which allowed him to enhance the abilities. Ukitake reminds him that the research was deemed too dangerous to continue and Inaba insists it would have bridged the gaps between Shinigami and the gods. Inaba explains that Central 46 rejected the idea of using the dead as weapons which Ukitake denies, stating that they saw it as a threat instead. Inaba agrees with this, stating that they feared his research and that he could not forgive their foolishness. Revealing that he converted his data to Reishi, he tossed it into the Dangai so he could hide it from destruction. Inaba recalls Kurotsuchi's previous statement about scientist fearing oblivion and confirms that he agree with this sentiment. He refused to let his creations be lost and states that he will now use his invading army to rule over Soul Society instead. Inaba plunges his Zanpakutō into the air and a green ripple discolors the air around him. Suddenly the bracelets on the arms of the Reigai disintegrate as a result of this action. Heavy, blue Reiatsu begins to envelope the Reigai and Hitsugaya wonders out loud what this Reiatsu was. Inaba laughs maniacally and reveals that his Reigai were holding back the entire time and that the bracelets limited their powers. Other Reigai arrive and Hitsugaya wonders how he brought them back to life, but Kurotsuchi advises him that the Reigai are merely vessels for the Mod Souls to reside in and that the red pill they reside in need to be destroyed in order to kill them. Inaba refutes this, claiming that not even his former superior could create Reigai of this caliber as he proceeds to increase their Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō. The captains realize that they will have to fight again, which Kenpachi is excited about. Hitsugaya is caught off-guard by Reigai-Byakuya using his Shikai to knock him into a pillar. The captains disperse as the Reigai attack. Kurotsuchi tries to fend off Reigai-Kyōraku and Reigai-Ukitake, but is ambushed by Reigai-Komamura's Shikai crashing down upon him from behind. Suì-Fēng evades Reigai-Byakuya's Shikai, but is knocked to the ground by Reigai-Kenpachi in a single hit, unable to get up as a result. As a result, Yoruichi is cut down in a single strike from Unohana's clone while a surrounded Kenpachi is thrown off his feet by Reigai-Hitsugaya. Byakuya faces his counterpart who insists that winning is now impossible. Aftermath Inaba laughs loudly, mocking their predicament. Later, Lieutenant Renji Abarai reveals to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that they have lost all contact with the Gotei 13 captains.Bleach anime; Episode 330 References Navigation Category:Battle Category:Anime Only